A brush motor includes a stator, a rotor, and an end cap. The rotor includes an shaft with a rotor core and a commutator fixed thereon. Windings are wound on the rotor core and terminated at the commutator. Typically, the rotor core and the commutator are located side by side on the shaft with a distance defined there between. Such design elongates an axial length of the motor, and as a result, the motor is not suitable in miniaturization applications that requires a short axial length, such as cooling fans in certain automobiles.
Therefore, there is a desire for an improved motor that can overcome the above described shortcomings. Specifically, it is desirable to have a compact motor design with a short shaft for such applications as automobile cooling fans.